


Ashes

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan spends one last moment with his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

This was Obi-wan Kenobi now.

He had spent the entire evening in this chamber watching the light turn from the hughes of blue and orange to dark. Waiting.

What he waited for now, he wasn't sure, but he had hoped for divine inspiration. A feeling from the force that would wrench this terrible gut wrenching pain from his heart. Make him feel better about what had happened to him and the one person he trusted most. Soothe the ache he felt in the pit of his stomach before the revulsion threatened to turn his stomach inside out.

But it didn't come. He knew it would never come.

The repair that he sought would only come with the distance of time. The distance that he knew would make the memories of everything his life had been until this point, slip from his memory as fleeting notions. Be consumed by something that he had promised his master during his last moments before he slipped away to be with the force and never able to be the same again.

Now, this was Obi-wan Kenobi.

Waiting here in this chamber which echoed with the life he had once had, the body of his fallen master not far from his touch. He couldn't let another take care of this for him. It was his job as the padawan and now he would fulfill the promises that he made to his master, all of them. Obi-wan would not leave his side, until his body was ashes and the embers were cold. This promise he made to himself.

The surface of the hard chamber floor bit into his knees as he sat there, arms hanging uselessly at his sides, eyes looking straight at the body where it lay. Two security guards from the Naboo Security Force flanked the door. They were sent from the queen herself, but it was his job to protect his master until the ceremony could be performed and his master's place in the force was secured. His duty. His final duty as a padawan for tomorrow he would be the master with a new padawan learner. A padawan who was truly destined for Qui-gon and not for him. The force had other things in mind though and now had chosen Obi-wan to guide the child.

This was Obi-wan Kenobi.

He rose from his knees and walked to the side of his master. Touching his hand, he noted the skin was ice cold and his hand did not respond to the grip as it would normally do. Dropping his head, tears formed in the padawan's eyes. Shedding them would be disrespectful to the memory of everything that Qui-gon had taught him. He bit them back sobbed in his chest. To see his master laying there, was the worst thing he could ever have imagined. He hadn't even gotten to really say goodbye.

This was Obi-wan Kenobi, now.

Checking over his master's body, he made sure his tunic, robe and pants were how they should be. His lightsaber was clipped to Obi-wan's belt instead of his own. It was not often that jedi went to the force with their weapons. Obi-wan would carry it with him, adding it to the storage archives where the sabers of the fallen were kept. Checking Qui-gon's utility belt, Obi-wan made sure his master was prepared. Soon, things would be different.

This was Obi-wan Kenobi.


End file.
